


碎片集

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 12





	碎片集

1\. Fatal

一进练习室，我就发觉了他的异样，低着头，不爱说话，平时能少穿就少穿，能剪掉就剪掉的上衣，今天却变成了一件宽大的长袖卫衣。  
他像往常一样，找了把椅子坐下开始玩手机，我用纸杯接了一点白开水递给他。  
“喝点水吧。”  
他抬头看了一眼，伸手把纸杯接过来，扬起手腕的时候宽大的袖口往下滑了一下，露出了一小截胳膊，我看见他雪白的肌肤上有一道突兀的红痕。  
练舞的时候他也像没有精神，动作幅度小了很多，似乎怕把卫衣下面的皮肤露出来。我忍了几个小时，终于等到练习结束，跟着他进了更衣室，我反锁上了更衣室的门，看见他正坐在椅子上系鞋带。  
“你今天怎么了？”  
“没什么，挺好的。”  
他没看我，继续低头系着鞋带，他今天戴了一顶黑色的针织帽子，露出的一张脸小小的。我走过去拉起他的一条胳膊，一只手撸起他宽大的袖口，那条红痕就暴露在我眼前，还是新鲜的，仔细看还微微有些发肿。  
“这到底是怎么一回事？”我问他。  
“没事，你不用管。”  
他挣脱了我的手，起身晃了晃胳膊，袖子再一次遮住了那道红痕。  
“他是不是又打你了？”我问道。  
他却像没听见我的话，自顾自的整理着背包。  
“这不止一次了！”我朝他喊道。  
“跟你没关系。”他冷淡地说道。我为他的麻木感到心痛，拉着他的胳膊让他正对着我。  
“跟我没关系还能跟谁有关系？除了我，还有谁真正关心你？我不是说过吗，要是他对你不好就来找我。”  
我着急的看着他说道，他却缓缓抬起头，牵了牵嘴角，从鼻子里发出一声冷笑。  
“找你？你是我什么人啊？”  
我一时语塞，没想到他会是这个反应，完全不同于平日里那副乖巧的样子。接着，他挑衅似的，双手交叉抓住衣摆，从下往上把卫衣脱了下来，扔在了椅子上。我本该惊叹于他严格自律而练就的完美身材和漂亮的肌肉线条，此时却被他身体上无数道红痕和紫青色的指印与掐痕震惊得说不出话来。那些痕迹遍布他的肩膀，锁骨，腰腹，甚至胸前的乳肉。他位于腰间的指印被裤腰遮住了一部分，但可以想象布料下面的腰臀会是什么样的光景。  
“你可以报警。”我喉头发紧，“这是施暴。”  
他却平静的看着我，脸上没有任何表情。  
“真无聊。”  
他冷冰冰的说道，我看见他咬了咬舌头。他套上卫衣，拿起整理好的背包，经过我时居高临下的看了我一眼。  
“我是自愿的。”  
他打开更衣室的门走了出去，一次也没有回头。

2\. Sayuri

我把他按在墙上，摸索着他身上繁琐的布料，腰际光滑的丝绸缎带一扯便开了。他在我怀里挣扎着，弯着身子紧紧用胳膊护着他厚重的华服，他垂着头，从衣领到发际露出一片雪白的脖颈。  
“看一眼，就让我看一眼。”  
他没有说话，只是咬着嘴唇，从牙缝里冒出紧张又急促的呼吸，那喘息的频率一定是掉泪了，可他没有吱声，我知道他现在如果发出声音，一定是哭腔，但他不会让我听见。谁也不会想到，刚才还在桥上与我散步，单凭脸蛋就引无数人竞相围观望一睹其美貌的小百合，初夜权卖得前无古人的天价的小百合，如今正在神社里，被我一层一层的剥开。他赴了我的约，却没想到我会提出这样的要求，他选择了相信我，我的小百合，连手背和脸蛋都鲜有人碰过的小百合，对男女之情一无所知的小百合，现在正被我强迫展露自己的身体。丝绸缎带一圈一圈的被扯下，厚重的袍子松松的挂在身上，他用颤抖的身子和我做着对抗。只是看一眼，没有别的要求，只是想看一眼，我永远也无法得到的小百合，这件精致易碎的瓷娃娃原本的样子。他脆弱的跟我拉扯着，失望和害怕削弱了他反抗的力道，宽大的袍子掉在地上的时候他几乎失了神，身上只剩一层薄薄的白色里衬。我感受到了他从皮肤里渗出衣服的温度，胸口若隐若现的微妙弧度。  
“求你了，让我看一眼。”  
我拽开他肩膀上的布料，里衬一下子被剥到腰际。他背对着我，紧紧抱着腰间那点可怜的遮羞布，弯下身子用胳膊护着自己的胸口，光洁的后背对着我一抽一抽的，眼泪直直的落在地板上，发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音。我扶住他的身子让他转过来，用手托住他的下巴抬起他的头。他依旧不肯松开胳膊，双眼通红的望着远处，脸上全是泪痕，像被蹂躏了千百次。  
“你原本可以属于我的。”  
我还是没有碰他的身体，松开了他的下巴，他像瞬间没有了依托，侧着身子倒在了地板上，胸口贴着地面，还在用胳膊护着，把脸埋了起来，终于小小的哭出了声。  
我往前走了几步，回头看着他。他就那样趴在地面上，下半身挂着白色的布料，后背因为抽噎而微微起伏着，昏黄的烛火打在他白玉般的皮肤上。他大概过于纯净，看着这一幕我竟没生出任何欲望，只觉得美极。  
他不会属于我，皆因女人的妒意，可我还是怜惜。

3.小羊

小羊的成长环境很单调，被男人领出来的时候还怯生生的，别人吩咐他做什么他就乖乖的去做，递给他什么他就听话的接着。跟男人回家之后，男人告诉他除了自己的话，别人的话都不能听，不能信，因为只有他才是小羊的老公，小羊迷迷糊糊的点点头。  
小羊是一只漂亮的小羊，一头黑色的顺毛乖巧的垂在额头上，说话的时候会无意识的撅起嘴巴，开心的时候脸上有酒窝，可大多时候都是懵懵的，在房间里无辜的睁着两只大眼睛望着男人走来走去，眼睛里像有水光。小羊不知道老公是什么，也不懂什么是爱，虽然从来到这里的第一天就从男人口中听到过这个字。但他知道男人对自己很好，从不会强迫自己做不喜欢的事，还会给他买好吃的，给他牛奶喝，给他洗澡，用他最喜欢的泡泡的香味。他喜欢抱抱，男人搂着他，他就缩成小小的一团靠在男人怀里，环住男人的腰。男人喜欢吻他，他就听话的抬起脸蛋，让男人亲亲他的额头和眼角。他不懂什么是爱，只觉得和男人在一起让他很舒服，很有安全感，要每天和男人在一个被窝里才睡得着。  
小羊很听话，男人也对他越来越好，有一天男人告诉他，有一件事情需要他帮自己完成。小羊高兴极了，心想终于可以报答男人了。男人却看着他兴奋的样子摸了摸他的脸蛋，告诉他这不是件容易的事，可能会把小羊弄哭，这样的话小羊还愿意帮他吗。小羊想都没想，就认真的点了点头。男人便把他搂在了怀里，小羊像往常一样缩成一团，感受着男人身上的温度，却发现男人搂他搂的比以往都要紧。小羊疑惑的抬起头，对上男人温柔的目光，他把额头凑了上去，想要男人亲亲他，却被衔住了嘴唇。小羊懵了，只觉得嘴唇湿湿滑滑的，过了一会儿，一块温热的软肉就钻进了他的口腔，慢慢的滑过他的贝齿。小羊从没被男人这样对待过，有点紧张，但因为是男人，他便选择无条件的信任对方，相信男人不会伤害自己。过了一会儿，小羊便被男人吻的发软发烫，还从口中发出小声的哼唧。男人松开他，怀里的小羊还在发懵，撅着嘴唇以为还要亲亲。男人就笑了，小羊又听见男人说爱，便问男人什么是爱呀，男人告诉他爱就是想把他揉进身体里，想和他变成一个人。小羊不懂，懵懵的点点头，下一秒就听见男人说要把他的衣服脱掉，小羊以为要洗澡了，乖乖把自己剥了个精光，抱着双腿坐在床上等着。可男人并没有抱他去浴室的意思，反而问他冷不冷，给他盖上了被子。小羊缩在被子里，只露出了巴掌大的小脸，感觉男人在隔着被子抚摸他赤裸的身体。  
“小羊怕不怕？”男人问道。小羊摇摇头，只要跟男人在一起他就不怕。男人掀开了被子，小羊光溜溜的身体完全暴露在了空气中，没有了热水和泡泡的遮挡，小羊突然觉得脸上一阵发热，连身体也跟着热起来。男人展开他的身体，在他身上落下轻柔的吻，小羊觉得自己像被施了魔法，全身都陷在软软的云彩里。从未触及过的陌生部位全部被唤醒，有那么几个瞬间，他几乎觉得身体不是自己的，从里到外都热的发烫，从里到外都是湿漉漉的，有什么东西从下面一股一股的冲上头顶。他正被困在这种情境里出不来，下一秒就被男人填满了身体，他难以置信的睁大双眼，呆呆的张着嘴唇，眼泪从眼角滑了出来。他忽然明白了男人口中的疼意味着什么，明白了“想和他变成一个人”意味着什么，他没有反抗。这原来就是男人所说的“爱”啊，因为爱自己，所以想要这样做，因为爱自己，所以想要小羊的身体。男人对他那样好，要自己做什么他都愿意，想要自己的身体，他也愿意给，这是不是就是爱呢。可小羊有些累了，他的小脑瓜承载不了这么复杂的东西，身体也有点累，还有点酸酸的、痛痛的。  
男人不再要他的身体了，他迷迷糊糊的感觉自己被抱进了浴室，热水温柔的浇在他的身上，他被熟悉的泡泡香味包围着，他觉得很安全，舒服的眯起了眼睛。模糊的水汽中，他似乎看见男人也和他一起坐在浴缸里，小羊伸了伸胳膊，便被男人搂进了怀里，他顿时放松下来，把头歪在男人肩膀上靠着，撅起嘴唇在男人耳边轻轻说了声“爱你”，就迷迷糊糊的睡着了。


End file.
